Inmortalidad, una linea entre la eternidad y el olvido
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Un especial KotoUmi con dedicatoria especial, pasen a leeerlo y disfruten :)


" _El amor es algo no posee limites, incluso puede pasar la barrera de la eternidad si es tan puro como una llama"_

 **Inmortalidad, una línea entre el olvido y la eternidad**

Esta historia de amor no es una común y corriente como muchas que han de conocer, esta historia habla de un amor que a pesar de que pudo separar lo físico y lo material, el sentimiento se preservara sin importar los años, las décadas, los siglos, la eternidad misma porque incluso de haber sido consumado entre una simple humana con un ser elemental, su unión ha sido lo más hermoso que ambas especies han podido experimentar, una unión tan fuerte, tan pura como una luz incandescente, como una estrella brillando en el universo. Una simple estudiante de preparatoria llamada Umi Sonoda de 15 años de edad, una chica tímida, disciplinado y heredera del Dojo Sonoda, excelente arquera y espadachina de kendo, encontró el amor en Kotori una hermosa hada del bosque encantado de Akihabara cerca del tiemplo Kanda.

Todo comenzó cuando ella iba rumbo al instituto Otonokizaka, con su uniforme y sus coas en su brazo caminando por la calle con suma tranquilidad, saludando amistosamente a las personas que pasaban alrededor suyo, aunque no era muy sociable al menos respondía el saludo amistosamente, su cabello lacio azulado acompañado de esa mirada seria de color ámbar le daban un aire de madurez a su corta edad. Cuando miro su reloj su cara se tornó de asombro y pánico "se le estaba haciendo tarde", por lo que comenzó a correr por las calles e Akihabara a toda velocidad viendo su reloj simultáneamente mientras corría, no iba a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo por lo que al llegar a una avenida se encontró con un camino que se adentraba por un bosque, una zona ecoturística por la cual se decía que estaba encantado, se rumoreaba que había criaturas raras que espantaban a quienes pasaban por ahí.

Si no me apresuro voy a llegar tarde… rayos… — Dijo entre dientes dudando de si entrar por ese bosque que parecía estarle llamando de una forma tan extraña ya que sentía que debía ir por ahí, aunque no lo quisiera.

Finalmente, y a regañadientes se adentró al mismo mientras corría a toda prisa cerrando los ojos para no ver nada extraño que le pudiera asustar, pero gracias a ese pequeño error no pudo ver una rama en el camino con la cual terminaría tropezando inevitablemente cayendo de cara contra el suelo con un punzante dolor surgiendo en una de sus rodillas la cual al tocar notaba que emanaba sangre al estar su palma ensangrentada. Intento distraer el dolor de sus ondas cerebrales, pero por más que quisiera no lo lograría, valientemente se levantaría, pero volvería a tropezar contra el suelo adolorada.

Su herida, aunque fuera superficial le impedía poder quedar en pie por mucho tiempo, había sido en el centro de esa zona rompiendo prácticamente su equilibrio estando sentada en el suelo viendo hacia los alrededores dándose cuenta que estaba en una parte realmente frondosa ya que había muchos árboles que impedían que los rayos del sol iluminaran por completo el lugar, a duras penas unos cuantos caían al suelo. De entre los arboles una luz color marrón calara se acercaba hacia Umi quien estaba aterrada a pesar de ser diminuta sentía mucho miedo que intento arrastrarse, aunque fuera, pero eso solamente aumento su dolor, como su angustia y desesperación. Llego el momento en que esa pequeña lucecita se posó delante de ella tornándose un poco más brillante de lo habitual llegando a cegarla por un momento viéndose forzada a cubrirse los ojos por breves instantes hasta que la misma dejo de lastimar su mirada percibiendo en sus fosas nasales un aroma a flores silvestres muy encantador, podía sentir además una gran tranquilidad, una extraña pero dulce paz que se asustó de tan solo sentirlo quitándose el brazo de a cara se quedó pasmada por lo que había ante sus ojos.

Pero…. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres Humana acaso? — Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de sus labios recibiendo una pronta respuesta.

No lo soy…. soy una guardiana de este bosque… al parecer te has perdido… Umi – chan…. — Esa voz tan sutil pero hermosa le había llamado por su nombre, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Conozco a cada ser humano de esta zona…. descuida no voy a hacerte daño… mi nombre es Kotori…. mucho gusto Umi – chan — Recibiría una dulce sonrisa tras esa respuesta.

Había aparecido ante ella una especie de Hada ya que tenía alas en su espalda transparentes pero que emanaba multi – colores claros, tenía una corona de anemonas en su cabeza, un vestido color rosa con blanco cubriendo su cuerpo además estaba descalza y flotando en el aire, su bello cabello grisáceo caía por sus hombros y su mirada igualmente ámbar estaba fija en la de Umi que quedo hipnotizada ante su presencia, no podía articular palabra alguna ante la deslumbrante presencia de esa hada porque eso era Kotori un hada protectora del bosque, acercándose a Umi quien se mantuvo alerta por si pensaba en hacerle daño pero todas esas dudas se disiparon al ver a Kotori arrodillándose frente a ella tomando su rodilla con ambas manos cubriéndola con una luz violeta que sanaba su herida sorprendentemente dejándola como nueva. La peli azul no daba crédito a lo que veía por lo que se levantó rápidamente tratando de agradecerle, pero al parecer la elemental había leído sus pensamientos o visto sus intenciones con antelación.

No tienes que agradecérmelo Umi – chan…. ahora vete o se te hará tarde para ir a clases — Le dio espacio para que prosiguiera su camino, sonriendo con calidez a lo que Umi dio las gracias corriendo para llegar a clases.

Después de ese primer encuentro, las veces en que Umi y Kotori se encontrarían serían mucho más recurrentes, porque sin quererlo ella misma iba a buscarla, pero no podía negar que cada vez que pasaba el tiempo con esa hada, podía sonreír, contarle su día a día, contarle si algo le angustiaba ya que contaba con que Kotori siempre estuviera ahí para ella escuchándola, haciéndola reír, sonrojarse, amaba ver las reacciones de ella la hada, paso el tiempo volviéndose buenas amigas que se veían después de la escuela incluso los fines de semana. No había día en el cual no tuvieran un rato para compartir, pero cuando po razón Umi no iba a al bosque la hada se preocupaba y se entristecía mucho ya que le había agarrado cierto cariño. De repente Umi ya dejaba de ir al bosque preocupando realmente a Kotori que no sabía que hacer o pensar, su mente le jugaba malos ratos a veces haciéndole creer que se había olvidado de ella, que había dejado de ser su amiga o cosas así hasta que descubrió una tarde el porqué de su ausencia, ella al parecer había hecho otra amiga, una chica peli jengibre que a simple viste parecía torpe, pero resplandecía con un aire de calidez y ternura.

Pero a sus ojos era alguien molesta por lo cariñosa y desesperante que podía ser, lo dejo pasar hasta que una tarde Umi volvió al bosque para encontrarse con Kotori.

Kotori….. ¿Estás aquí? — sonó algo dudativa.

Si… dime que se te ofrece Umi – chan — Sonaba demasiado cortante y fría apareciendo detrás de ella con un semblante serio.

Tan solo ese gesto y esa forma de responder le dieron una mala sensación la arquera que sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, una que le causaba dolor, la verdad eso no le gustaba bajo ningún sentido, intentando acercársele quiso tomar su mejilla, pero rápidamente la elemental se apartó volando hacia otro lado denotando una gran tristeza en ser, misma que estaba inquietando más y más a Umi que no entendía porque estaba tan decaído aventurándose a preguntar.

¿Qué sucede Kotori? — Exclamo con calma.

Nada… Umi – chan…. nada… — Eso solo logro preocupar a la otra más.

Kotori…. ¿Por qué estas llorando? — Se acercó al verla desconcertada tomando su mejilla secando una lagrima, tan solo ese dulce tacto logro romper en llanto a la peli gris.

Porque me has dejado sola…. ¿Quién es ella? — Entre sollozos y lágrimas miraba al suelo desmoronando a Umi que no sabía a qué se refería — Con esa chica con quien vas a la escuela.

En ese momento comprendo la razón de su tristeza, por lo que sonrió de forma maternal acercándose a ella con suma dulzura tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos manifestando un sentimiento que estaba guardando durante mucho tiempo pero que por miedo e incertidumbre había dejado esperando, el verla tan triste y tan decaída le dio el valor necesario para afrontarlo y hacérselo saber a la hada que a pesar que no podría corresponderle al menos le bastaba con tener su amistad pero gracias a los dioses o quizás al destino eso ultimo no sería posible ya que en el fondo la contraria si correspondía esos sentimientos pero ni ella misma los entendía o sabía si quiera que lo que sentía eran celos.

Kotori… Honoka es solo una amiga…. como tu… no deberías sentirte así… si quizás te deje sola… por eso vine a disculparme… porque yo… bueno… — Se comenzó a poner nerviosa y sonrojada — Me hacías falta… me sentía incompleta sin ti, me sentía vacía, me sentía desesperada, quería verte, quería… quería…—

No pudo terminar su frase porque unos brazos atraparon su cuello, como unos labios los suyos siendo depositado un tierno beso que la dejo completamente descolocada, un beso lleno de ternura, de calidez, pero más importante de amor, de un sentimiento que ambas compartían, que las había unido sin darse cuenta ¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? tal vez así debía ser, quizás eso era lo que la vida había preparado para ellas, que nada fue por mera casualidad, pero al menos estaban felices de haya sido así porque eso era un deseo que ambas estaban abrazando, ambas se aferraban a que fuera realidad, ambas en ese momento compartían lagrimas, pero con sonrisas, llenas de alegría y completa felicidad.

Umi – chan tonta…. — Le dio un pequeño toque con la nariz con su dedo índice secando sus lágrimas con su mano libre.

Te amo…. Kotori… — Volvió a besarla con un profundo amor y calidez apegándola hacia ella acariciando su cintura iniciando una nueva aventura, una que estaría llena de muchas sonrisas, alegrías, de pruebas que debían afrontar, momentos tristes y discusiones, pero nada que no pudieran afrontar juntas.

Pero habían olvidado algo por completo que lo que las una a ellas de manera al menos física, llegaría el momento en el que tendría que separarlas ya que el tiempo no pasa en vano, su relación prospero aunque nunca pudieran hacerla pública pero Umi cada día se volvía más vieja, perdía sus fuerzas así como si vitalidad para seguir viviendo, pero por el amor que ambas tenían seguía aferrándose a la vida pero no podría hacerlo por mucho, lucia con arrugas en su cara y cuerpo, su cabello dejo de ser azul y sedoso, ahora era blanco, quebradizo, si figura se encogió y encorvo que necesitaba un bastón para poder caminar… pero Kotori seguía igual que hace ya varios ayeres.

Umi – chan…. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte? —

Si descuida… Kotori... "Cof – cof" estoy bien… solo que creo pronto debo partir, y quisiera despedirme, pero antes de eso quisiera decirte algo —

Si Umi – chan…. —

Gracias… por encontrarme ese día, por sanar mi herida, por haber compartido todos estos años de mi vida con tigo, me siento realmente feliz de haber descubierto lo que es el amor contigo…. gracias por las sonrisas, las risas, los momentos vergonzosos, pero más importante… gracias por haber estado a mi lado todos estos años, amándome, haciéndome compañía…. que a pesar de que tu permanezcas igual y yo este muriendo, Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida —

Umi – chan… —

Por última vez se abrazarían, dejarían fluir sus sentimientos con esa cálida unión, mientras la peli azul le entregaba una anemona en su mano que lucía radiante y hermosa como la mirada su amada hada, que a pesar de irse de este mundo al menos se iría viéndola sonreír por última vez, por lo que se acercó para besar sus labios tomando su mejilla con mucho anhelo y profundo amor para que al separarse acurrucarse en sus brazos de la más joven mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando su último suspiro con sus últimas palabras.

Te amo….. Kotori…. —

Umi – chan…. Umi – chan… no te duermas…. Umi – chan….. —

Pero solo pudo verla dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello blanquecino desahogando sus penas con sus lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo en un abrazo muy desconsolado. Su amor había partido de este mundo quedándose sola con un vacío y una tristeza la cual le estaba partiendo el corazón en miles de pedazos, mientras cada día su tristeza se volvía más grande el bosque comenzaba a morir lentamente se volvía un lugar tétrico al cual ya nadie entraba deambulando como una especie de fantasma por su hogar ahora muerto, sin vida y sin coloro, el tiempo pasaba y todo se volvía aún más doloroso que antes hasta que una mañana de manera fortuita encontró en medio de la maleza una pequeña anemona roja la cual estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol, es la que había plantado en el bosque, el ultimo regalo de su amada antes de partir, era la única flor que no estaba muerta recordando unas palabras que una vez ella le había dicho.

" _Kotori…. si yo alguna vez llego a faltar en tu vida…. no olvides que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, ninguna vas a estar sola porque donde sea que este voy a estar viéndote, estaré al pendiente de ti y espero que siempre mantengas esa hermosa sonrisa que tu rostro ilumina, conserva siempre tu alegría, tu belleza porque yo TE AMO y TE AMARE por toda la eternidad, mi hermosa Kotori"_

En ese momento tomo la anemona y la acuño en su pecho mientras volvía a sonreír viendo hacia el cielo comprendiendo esas palabras mientras el bosque poco a poco renacía, su mirada ámbar buscaba una estrella y como arte de magia una brillo más que las demás en el cielo sintiendo que en ese momento esa chica tímida y dulce estaba con ella abrazándole, sonriéndole y dándole todo su amor.

Pronto nos volveremos a ver Umi – chan…. mi amada… y siempre adorada Umi – chan…. —

 _Dicen que el amor no es eterno, pero cada uno puedo hacerlo mientras halla esperanza en los corazones de ambos_

 **** FIN ****

 **Nota del autor: Pues este one-shoot es muy diferente a lo que he escrito últimamente, la verdad no pude evitar conmover al punto de derramar las lágrimas con cada palabra, este es un pequeño a todos aquellos que sean fans del KotoUmi, creo que esta compensa al menos un poco los últimos capítulos de mis historias donde ambas terminan muy mal, espero que sea de su agrado porque lo escribi con el 3, no olviden darle like a mi página que está en mi perfil. Mañana volveré a mi rutina de actualizar mis historias buenas tardes**

 **P.D: Espero a que Tru, NanohaFate y LoveNozoEli les guste, dedicado también a ustedes**


End file.
